Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel developers
This page lists all the developers who worked on Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Interplay - Production * Executive Producer - Mark Teal * Producer - Charles Cuevas * Development Producer - Trevor Snowden Art * Lead Artist - Perry Scalf * Artists - Edward Lee Bowman II, Joseph Cesario, James Crowson, David Finley, Jason Hasenauer, James Hawkins, Tyler Hinkle, Darren Lee, Hong Ly, Khanh Nguyen, Christopher Regalado, Caterina Shintu, Daniel Tamez, Christine Thomas, Todd Williams Design * Lead Designer - Chris Pasetto * Lead Scriptor - Rene Hakiki * Level Designers & Scriptors - Donnie Cornwell, Robert Evinger, Brian Freyermuth, Steve Gazda, Robert Hanson, Dan Kingdom, Henry C. Lee, Steve McLafferty, Alendor E. Vulaj, Sean Williams Programming * Lead Programmer - Randy Culley * Programmers - Calvin Lin, Dylan Lindeen, Rodney N. Relosa, Daniel Stanley, Darren Walker Interplay Entertainment Corp. - Audio * Audio Director / Cinematics Mixer - Gene Semel * Sound Designers - Robert Burns, Scott Tang * Dialogue Supervisor and casting - Fred Hatch * Dialogue Editing - Scott Purvis, Pat Ryan * Additional Sound Design - Brian Fredrickson Localization * International Services Producer - Paul Dew * International Services Localization Manager Spanish - Rafael López * Localization ‑ German - Olaf Becker * Localization ‑ French - Emilie Castellano * Localization ‑ Italian - Caterina Schintu Marketing & Public Relations * Brand Manager - Krista Robinson * Traffic Manager - Kathryne Wahl * Manual Design/Layout - Jeff Jumper Quality Assurance * Manager of Quality Assurance - Douglas Finch * Console Test Manager - Amy Lyn Presnell * QA Operations Manager - Shanna Lynne Takayama * Technical Resource Specialists - Derek Gibbs, Joshua Walters * QA Product Manager - Eric Fong * QA Associate Product Manager - Matthew Phillips * QA Analysts - Marcus Barber, Kevin Bell, Bryan Bernal, Jeremy Cripe, Jericho Datu, Nick Elliott, Rommel Fernandez, Ivan Glaze, Adam Koch, Phong Le, Bryant Pendleton, Wade Sands, Damon Vergilio, David Webb, Jonathan Wong, Jimmy Yam Video * Video Manager - David Cravens * Video Editor - Ronald E. Austin * V.P. of Development - Jim Molitor * Director of Technology - David R. Sullivan VO Talent * Ching Tsun, Wasteland Man, City Ghoul Civilian - Dee Bradley Baker * Vault Dweller, Cain, Nightkin/Super mutant - Michael Bell * Ghoul Officer (Fisher), Richard, CALIX - Earl Boen * Vault Man, Patrol/Plasma/Kamikaze Robot - Cam Clarke * Vidya, Mary, Nadia - Grey DeLisle * Hieronymous, Salieri, Dubois, Tesla/Service Robot - Brian George * Tutorial Computer - Kristakis Gepetto * Giese, Raider Thug/Drunk, Turret/Sentry Robot - Nick Jameson * Narrator, Attis - Tony Jay * Armpit, Psycho Ghoul User, Raider Torch/Soldier - John Mariano * Ruby, Jane - Vanessa Marshall * Harold, Cult Ghoul Thug/Soldier/Kamikaze, Jesse - Alan Oppenheimer * Blake, Cyrus, Mutant Grunt/Soldier - Kevin Michael Richardson * Rhombus, Glowing ghoul - John Vernon * Shop-Tec, Raider Lieutenant, Patty - Betty Jean Ward Music * Slave the Way - SKINLAB * Beneath the Surface - SKINLAB * Losing All - SKINLAB * Perpetual Black Second - Messhugha * Straws Pulled at Random - Messhugha * The Heretic Anthem - Slipknot (Ross Robinson (Produced), Andy Wallace (Mixed), Slipknot - Music and Lyrics, EMI April Music - Published) * People = Shit - Slipknot (Ross Robinson (Produced), Andy Wallace (Mixed), Slipknot - Music and Lyrics, EMI April Music - Published) * The Dehumanizing Process - Chimaira (Ben Schigel (Produced and Engineered), Mark Hunter (Co-Produced), Rob Arnold (Co-Produced), Colin Richardson (Mixed), Mark Hunter (Co-Produced), Matt Devries (Music), Mark Hunter (Co-Produced), Rob Arnold (Co-Produced), Fritz McGaven (Published)) * Stigmurder - Chimaira (Ben Schigel (Produced and Engineered), Mark Hunter (Co-Produced), Rob Arnold (Co-Produced), Colin Richardson (Mixed), Mark Hunter (Co-Produced), Rob Arnold (Co-Produced), Fritz McGaven (Published)) * Pure Hatred - Chimaira (Ben Schigel (Produced and Engineered), Mark Hunter (Co-Produced), Rob Arnold (Co-Produced), Colin Richardson (Mixed), Mark Hunter (Co-Produced), Rob Arnold (Co-Produced), Matt Devries (Music), Mark Hunter (Co-Produced), Fritz McGaven (Published)) * My Last Serenade - Killswitch Engage (Adam Dutkeiwicz (Produced), Andy Sneap (Mixed), Jesse Leach (Lyrics), Killswitch Engage ‑ Music, 800-Pound Gorilla Music - Published) * Temple From The Within - Killswitch Engage (Adam Dutkeiwicz (Produced), Andy Sneap (Mixed), Jesse Leach (Lyrics), Killswitch Engage ‑ Music, 800-Pound Gorilla Music - Published) * Stay With Me (Unlikely) - Celldweller (Klayton ‑ Written by, Celldweller Misc ‑ Published) * The Last Firstborn - Celldweller (Klayton ‑ Written by, Celldweller Music ‑ Published) * Earache Records - Society 1, Cult of Luna Additional Music *Main Title Composed by Craig Stuart Garfinkle *Ambient and Battle Music Composed by Devin Townsend *Additional Ambient Music Composed by Matt Gruber (Goat Tea Music/ASCAP) Special Thanks All the Interplay Windows - again, Interplay Facilities - you guys rock!, Scotch whiskey and home made scones, Michael Nicholson, Laurel Moen, Anthony Christopher, Phil Adam, Scot Lane, Paul Dew, EM, Hervé Caen, Chris Avellone, Bill Stoudt, Jeff Jumper, Sandi Spier, the Interplay IT Department Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel developers